Henry Dunn
(Fiancée; Deceased) Family: *'Father:' John Wakefield (Deceased) *'Mother:' Sarah Mills (Deceased) *'Half-Sister:' Abby Mills *'Adoptive Father:' Frank Dunn (Deceased) *'Adoptive Mother:' Karen Dunn (Deceased) *'Adoptive Brother:' J.D. Dunn (Deceased) *'Adoptive Uncle:' Marty Dunn (Deceased) Portrayed by: Christopher Gorham Young Henry portrayed by: Alex Ferris]] Henry James Dunn spent summers on Harper's Island when he was younger. He returns to marry Trish Wellington, whose family he used to work for. He is revealed to be John Wakefield's son, as well as his accomplice in committing a series of recent murders. Henry is killed by Abby Mills with a boarding knife in "Sigh". Henry is considered to be the main antagonist on the Harper's Island television show.. Background Young Abby and Henry say goodbye after a summer together on Harper's Island. ("Sigh")Henry was born in Tacoma, Washington, to Sarah Mills. Sarah gave her son to Frank and Karen Dunn, both teachers at Tacoma North High School who vacationed on Harper's Island and met Sarah there. Henry spent summers on Harper's Island with his adoptive family, partially as a guise for visitations with his birth mother. During these childhood visits, Henry became best friends with Abby Mills. Henry loved to fish, having learned his angling skills from his adoptive father. Ten-year-old Henry's photo was featured in a Harper's Globe article (August 17, 1991) which noted that Henry had the biggest catch in his age group in the annual fishing competition. As children, Henry and Trish Wellington were close friends, and later, as a teenager, Henry began dating Trish. Henry worked during the summers at the Harper's Island marina washing and repairing boats, including the boat belonging to his future father-in-law-to-be, Thomas Wellington. Back in Tacoma during the school year, Henry was best friends with Christopher "Sully" Sullivan, who Henry would later choose as the best man for his wedding. Young Henry attends to Cole Harkin, one of Wakefield's victims. ("Thrack, Splat, Sizzle")Henry was on the island the day of the 2001 murders, and he assisted Sheriff Charlie Mills in attending to Cole Harkin after he was burned in an explosive fire at the marina started by John Wakefield. Soon thereafter, Henry ran into Wakefield in the woods, and felt a strong connection with him. About a year later, Wakefield tracked Henry down and revealed that he was Henry's biological father. Henry went to Harvard Business School, where he met Malcolm Ross, Joel Booth, and Danny Brooks. Sully also attended the school. When his adoptive parents died, Henry's adoptive brother J.D. Dunn was sent to live with an uncle, Marty Dunn. Henry narrowly saved J.D.'s life as he was attempting to complete a suicide pact with a friend. Henry dated Trish during college, though they broke up some time in 2005, and Trish began dating Hunter Jennings. Henry and Trish soon reconciled and dated continuously up to their planned wedding in September 2008. Henry lived in Seattle and owned the multi-media company Hometown Press. With Hometown Press, Henry set up an elaborate scheme to help Wakefield lure Robin Matthews to Harper's Island to document Wakefield's work, hiring her to work as the Community Manager of HarpersGlobe.com. On the Island Henry returns to Harper's Island in late September 2008 for his wedding to Trish Wellington. The wedding invitation incorrectly gives Henry's middle initial as "W," leading some to speculate that this was a subtle attempt by Henry to reveal that he was Wakefield's son. In "Whap," Henry welcomes Abby to the boat transporting the wedding party to Harper's Island. Later, after the boat arrives on the island, Henry finds a distraught Abby at the Tree of Woe, reassuring her, "The killer's dead... Abby, Wakefield's dead." That night, Henry and Trish make love as Uncle Marty is killed. In "Crackle", while the wedding guests are participating in a scavenger hunt, Henry and Trish have some fun with chocolate in the kitchen of the Candlewick Inn. Henry later discovers a severed deer head in the bathtub in his cabin which he quickly cleans up before Trish can see it. That night, at the bonfire party on Harmon Beach, Henry punches Shane Pierce, assuming that Shane put the deer head in his cabin. In "Ka-Blam," Henry loses a skeet shooting competition to Thomas Wellington. During the competition, Henry receives a note stating that Hunter Jennings is staying on the island at the Pines Motel. Henry later enters Hunter's motel room when Hunter is not there. When Hunter returns, Henry hides in the closet, arming himself with a letter opener. Henry narrowly escapes while Hunter is in the bathroom. Back at the Candlewick, Henry sends a note to Trish, signed as if it was from Hunter, asking her to meet him in room 214. A worried Henry waits inside the room as Trish approaches the door and then turns away. At the dinner that night, Henry makes a toast to Thomas Wellington, saying that some of his friends wondered if Wellington would accept the guy that used to clean his boat as his son-in-law, but "the lovely and surprising truth is... he doesn't have a choice." In "Bang," the groomsmen take Henry fishing on the Sound where they discover Hunter's boat, on board which Malcolm finds a bag full of money. Malcolm also finds a gun, which he accidentally fires, sinking the boat, along with Hunter's dead body. After much discussion, the group agrees to keep the money. That night at the bachelor party, Henry confronts Richard Allen about his affair with Katherine. Henry recognizes the stripper that Sully has hired as the little sister of one of his old friends. Henry later shows up at the Candlewick just as Richard saves Trish from drowning under a prematurely closing pool cover. In "Thwack", Henry discovers a disemboweled raccoon in the church and reports it to Sheriff Mills. He finds a firecracker nearby and accuses J.D. of creating the mess in the church, telling him to leave. J.D. replies that he has one more surprise in store for Henry. Later, at the wedding rehearsal, Thomas Wellington is killed by a head spade, rigged to fall from the chandelier in the church. In "Sploosh", after J.D. and Abby find Marty Dunn's dismembered body, Henry accuses J.D. of Uncle Marty's murder. When J.D. suggests that Wakefield is alive and responsible for the recent murders, Henry visits Charlie Mills's Attic with J.D. and Abby, where they discover evidence to support J.D.'s theory. Henry and Abby later dig up Wakefield's grave, finding a skeleton in the coffin. In "Thrack, Splat, Sizzle," Henry and Sheriff Mills find Uncle Marty's cell phone in J.D.'s room, and they suspect him of committing the murders. As J.D. is tracked by bloodhounds, Henry tells Mills about J.D.'s past suicide attempt, after which J.D. spent some time in a psychiatric facility. When the Sheriff's deputies close in on J.D., Henry runs ahead and tackles him, and J.D. is taken into police custody. In "Gurgle," as the guests at the Candlewick prepare to leave the island, Henry convinces others in the wedding party to search for missing Madison. Henry, Abby, and Katherine search a small cove, where they find Richard's body, impaled by a harpoon to a large tree stump. After Abby receives a phone call from Madison, they immediately return to the Candlewick to find that all phone service has been interrupted. At sunset, electrical power to the island is cut. The group splits up, armed with shotguns. Henry and Danny work to start the Candlewick's generator. After finding Sheriff Mills at Harkin's cabin, Abby and Jimmy go to the marina. On the docks, Abby finds J.D. dying from a stomach wound. A crying Henry appears on the docks behind her, his hands covered in blood. In "Seep," Henry and Jimmy carry J.D.'s body to the clinic. Jimmy finds some papers on the floor that have fallen out of J.D.'s pocket and gives them to Henry. Henry returns to the Candlewick, and, as Shane holds the group at gunpoint, Henry points his shotgun at Shane's head. Shane is subsequently disarmed. As Trish cleans some unexplained cuts on Henry's arms, Abby approaches and asks Henry for the papers that J.D. had in his pocket, which she reveals are pages from Wakefield's prison diary. From the pages that Henry gives her, Abby concludes that she could be Wakefield's daughter. Shane spreads this news to the rest of the group, prompting Henry to argue loudly with him. When Shane later denies Abby reentry to the Candlewick, Henry starts a fight with Shane. After the others break up the fight, they notice Beth is missing. As the group searches for Beth, Henry discovers a secret door to a series of underground tunnels. In the tunnels, Danny and Sully follow one blood trail, while Henry, Abby, and Jimmy take another route. Abby crawls in a small tunnel and is trapped by a falling grate. Henry and Jimmy return to find tools to free Abby, while Abby continues searching. Abby finds Madison, and the two climb a ladder to a manhole grate, meeting up with Shea and Trish who are returning to the Candlewick in Shane's truck. Trish, Abby, Shea, and Madison pull up in the truck, and everyone rushes outside to meet them. Shane stays behind and discovers Katherine dead in the solarium. In "Snap," Henry asks Jimmy to ready his boat to transport everyone off the island. Henry and Abby go to the clinic to collect Cal, Chloe, and Sheriff Mills, but they discover that Mills is missing. Henry, Abby, and Trish go to Mills's attic to search, where they find maps of the underground tunnels, reinforcing suspicions that Mills is the murderer. As they rejoin the group at the marina, the gas dock where Jimmy and Shane are refueling Jimmy's boat explodes. Henry keeps Abby from running toward Jimmy. The group comes under sniper fire and retreats to The Cannery. Henry is slightly wounded in the leg and is patched up by Cal. When Cal and Sully volunteer to use Nikki's car to access a sailboat elsewhere on the island, Henry supervises their escape. Although they get away from the Cannery, Cal is shot in the shoulder. Later, a Sheriff's vehicle drives up to the Cannery and deposits an unconscious Jimmy in the parking lot. Henry and Shane carry Jimmy inside. Taped to Jimmy's hand is the key to Abby's room at the Candlewick, and this is interpreted as an invitation to Abby. Despite Henry's objections, Abby departs for the Candlewick alone. In "Splash," after Charlie Mills is pulled through the window of Abby's hotel room by a rope mechanism tied to a Sheriff's vehicle, Abby runs outside to find her father hanging dead. John Wakefield walks up behind her, taking her shotgun. Henry and Danny appear, and Wakefield retreats. Henry restrains Abby from going after Wakefield, saying, "We gotta be smart." After loading Mills's body into the SUV, Henry, Abby, and Danny walk back to the Cannery. When they arrive, they find Shane and Nikki dead and the others missing. When the churchbell rings, Henry assumes that it is Trish calling for help, and the group makes their way to the church. Distracted by the arrival of Sully and Cal, the group fails to notice Chloe being kidnapped by Wakefield. Upon realizing that Chloe has been taken into the underground tunnels, Henry orders the group to split up and block all known exits to the tunnels, as he, Cal, and Abby follow Wakefield. On emerging from the tunnels into a narrow, deep ravine through which a small river flows, Cal hears Chloe yelling in the distance. Wakefield appears, and Henry and Abby follow, leaving Cal to find Chloe. After Cal frees Chloe from a storm drain, Wakefield returns and kills Cal on a bridge high over the river. Chloe then commits suicide by falling from the bridge. Henry and Abby witness Chloe's death from the riverbank. In "Gasp," Henry and Abby start to return to the tunnel entrance to keep Wakefield from going back after the others, but they are interrupted by the sound of a gunshot. They arrive shortly after Sully shoots and injures Wakefield. Instead of killing Wakefield, Abby strikes him in the face with the butt of her gun, knocking him unconscious. After instructing Sully and Danny to tie Wakefield up, Henry tells Abby that she did the right thing and that she is not a killer. They take Wakefield to the jail, and Henry locks him in a cell. Henry then goes to look for Trish. Finding the car empty, he returns to the Sheriff's office, where Shea reveals that she and Madison found a police file on Jimmy in Mills's attic. The group's suspicions that Jimmy is helping Wakefield are enhanced when Jimmy returns saying Trish has fallen over the bluff. Henry attacks Jimmy, but is restrained by Abby. Henry then agrees to go with Jimmy, Sully, and Abby to the bluff to find Trish. When they don't find Trish immediately, Henry and Sully want to shoot Jimmy, but Abby again intervenes. Trish appears saying that she slipped and fell. Near the base of the bluffs, Trish has found a boathouse with a radio. Trish leads the group to the boathouse, and Jimmy and Sully make contact with the Coast Guard on the radio. Henry tells Trish, "You saved us." Henry takes Trish back to the Candlewick to change into dry clothes. After showering, unaware that Wakefield has escaped from his jail cell and has killed Danny, Trish puts on her wedding dress, and she and Henry kiss and lie down on the couch together. Henry goes to investigate a knock at the door and leaves Trish alone in the cabin. While he is gone, Wakefield breaks into the cabin, and Trish escapes through a window and runs away into the woods. She finds Henry and tells him that Wakefield has escaped. Henry tells her that he knows and that he gave Wakefield the key. He also reveals that Wakefield has an accomplice, but it is not Jimmy. Trish reacts in disbelief and tries to run away, but Henry grabs her by the neck. When Trish accuses Henry of killing her father and J.D., Henry reveals that they had to die as part of the "plan." Henry stabs Trish in the side with a knife. As Trish dies, Wakefield approaches, and Henry greets him, saying, "Hey dad." In "Sigh," Henry comments to Wakefield that Trish was harder to kill than the others. Wakefield says that she has served her purpose. When Henry asks about Danny's death, Wakefield reveals that Danny didn't embarrass himself. He also tells Henry that Shea and Madison escaped. They hear Abby calling nearby, and Henry tells Wakefield that they only have a couple of hours until the Coast Guard arrives. As Abby and Jimmy find Trish's body, Wakefield and Henry watch from a distance. When Wakefield asks Henry if he knows what he has to do, Henry replies that he must "kill Abby." Henry returns to the boathouse, and Sully tells him that Shea and Madison have left the island in a boat. Henry tells Sully to come with him to search for Trish. While walking through the woods, Henry slowly reveals that he is the killer to a disbelieving Sully. When Sully finally realizes Henry is Wakefield's accomplice, Henry draws his knife, and Sully prepares to shoot Henry, but Henry reveals that he removed the shotgun shells. Henry comes clean to Sully regarding some of the murders he and Wakefield committed. Henry tells Sully that Wakefield is behind him, but Sully does not turn around until he hears Wakefield's voice. Caught off guard, Sully is stabbed in the back by Henry, who says, "You never should've dogged Trish." As Sully lays dying, Wakefield fires his shotgun into the air to draw Abby and Jimmy. Abby and Jimmy find Henry alone in the woods, and Henry explains that he just saw Wakefield. Abby asks where Sully and the others are, and Henry states that he hasn't seen them and that he has been looking for Trish. Abby and Jimmy tell Henry about finding Trish dead, but they discover her body is missing when they return to show him. Henry suggests that Trish may still be alive, feigning concern for her, and he pretends to search, leading Abby and Jimmy to the church. They find Trish's body in the church, and Abby tries to console Henry. Wakefield appears and fights with Jimmy, as Abby runs out of the church. Wakefield yells to Henry, "She's getting away," and Jimmy then realizes that Henry is helping Wakefield. Jimmy burns Wakefield in the stomach with a flare, starting a fire in the church. As Jimmy runs out, Henry shoots in Jimmy's direction, and Henry then runs after Abby as a helicopter is heard overhead. When he catches up to her, he tells her that Wakefield got Jimmy. When Henry asks about the location of the meeting point with the Coast Guard, Abby remembers a previous radio conversation and realizes that Henry has been lying. John Wakefield approaches, and Henry stabs Wakefield, saying, "not her." Wakefield calls out Henry's name, and Abby realizes that Henry is Wakefield's son and that he has been Wakefield's accomplice. Abby tries to run, but Henry throws her to the ground, knocking her unconscious. Sometime later, Abby awakens in a bed in a house on the island. Abby descends a staircase and begins to explore the house. Henry appears and explains that he chose Abby over Wakefield. Abby attempts to escape, but discovers all of the doors locked. She searches for a weapon, but finds no knives in the kitchen, ultimately opting to throw a glass at Henry. Henry attempts to explain that he won't hurt her, but Abby runs to her room and locks herself inside. Henry reveals that his plan is for them to live together forever as Abby had wished as a child. Later, Henry hears the sound of breaking glass upstairs, and he goes to investigate. Abby meets him on the stairs with a broken piece of glass and questions him. Henry reveals that his wedding to Trish was the only way he could get Abby back to the Island. Abby says that everyone is dead and that Wakefield killed her dad and her mom. When she reminds Henry that her mom was his mom too, Henry says that he hated Sarah for throwing him away. When Abby also observes that Henry is her brother, he acknowledges that he can "do the math." Henry says that it doesn't matter, since no one else knows. Henry explains that he despised his parents for never telling him he was adopted. He tells Abby that he met Wakefield on the day of the 2001 murders and that he felt a connection with him. He was inspired by the man everyone else hated. He recounts the story of how Wakefield taught him to kill, claiming, "It takes practice." Henry tells Abby that he is now done killing, and he has chosen life with her. Abby breaks a window and runs away into a nearby garage, where she finds Jimmy tied up. Henry catches Abby and returns her to the house, revealing his intention to force Jimmy to sign a confession, since Shea and Madison know that Wakefield had an accomplice. Death Later in "Sigh," Henry tells Abby that Jimmy has agreed to sign the confession if he can see Abby once more. Henry takes Abby to the garage to see Jimmy, where Abby enrages Henry by proclaiming her love for Jimmy. Henry strikes Abby, and she stabs Henry in the foot with an awl and runs away. Henry runs after her carrying a boarding knife, leaving Jimmy tied up in the garage. Henry corners Abby at the edge of a cliff where he discards the boarding knife to show Abby he has no intention of hurting her. Abby tells Henry that he has destroyed everything she ever loved. Henry responds, "But you have me," to which Abby replies that she doesn't want Henry. Meanwhile Jimmy has escaped and now appears, pushing Henry off the bluff and falling with him. Abby follows via a trail and finds Jimmy lying on a rocky beach. Henry walks up behind Abby, and she turns and runs Henry through the stomach with the boarding knife. As he dies, Henry tells Abby that he loves her. Murders Henry is known to have committed the following murders: *Between 2002 and Sept. 2008, while Wakefield trains Henry to be a killer. Judging from the notes in Charlie Mills attic, Henry appears to have killed around five people during that time, possibly more. *Ben Wellington - Tied to bottom of boat with an Oxygen Tank, Head sliced when propeller was turned on. *Reverend Fain - Caught by rope snare, decapitated by Head-spade, remains dismembered. *Thomas Wellington - Head sliced by Head-spade which was dropped from a rigged Chandelier. *Richard Allen - Harpooned through back, body tied to a tree. *Malcolm Ross - Dismembered, remains thrown in furnace. *J.D. Dunn - Stomach sliced open. *Katherine Wellington - Stabbed in back with garden shears. *Trish Wellington - Stabbed in the side of lower abdomen . *Christopher Sullivan - Stabbed in the back. *John Wakefield - Stabbed in the heart. Clues Throughout the series, there were several hints (possibly even in-jokes) that pointed to Henry as the killer. In "Whap", after Trish pulls away from Hunter's kiss and tells him "I'm getting married", he asks her "Are you sure?". In "Crackle", Henry tells J.D. that he wants the week to go well. We the audience do not realize he is referring to the killings and not the wedding. In "Ka-Blam", Henry is able to stealthily hide in Hunter Jennings closet and slip away undetected. In "Thwack", Thomas tells Trish that he does not trust Henry based on "gut instinct". In "Gurgle", Abby finds Henry covered in blood over the dying J.D. He explains in the next episode that he was only trying to help him, however, even if the audience did not believe this, they would not be inclined to believe Henry was the killer, as killing J.D. would be justified. In "Gasp", Abby tells Henry that he is not a killer while begging him not to shoot Jimmy. Trivia *Henry is one of several characters to appear in all thirteen episodes. *Although an accomplice to his dad, John Wakefield, Henry is the killer out of the 25 main characters. *Henry has killed the second highest amount of people in the series, behind his dad, John Wakefield. *Henry is the last character to die in the series. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains